Lightning's Confession
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Lightning has a huge crush on Doc, but he really doesn't want to tell him. Unfortunately, Doc is stubborn and won't drop it. Side couple Guido/Luigi and eventually Mater/OC.
1. Chapter 1

It was a couple of months since Lightning helped The King finish his last race, and Lightning sighed as he watched Doc race around and around the path. He had a huge crush on Doc, and he was too afraid to admit it. Lightning and Doc had such a great relationship-he didn't want to ruin it all because of an embarrassing little crush. Well, not little. But still.

"Hey buddy," Mater said, causing Lightning to jump. "Still in love with ol' Doc, are ya?"

"I'm not in love with him," Lightning hissed. "I have some…very…complicated feelings for him."

"Is that why ya broke up with Miss Sally?" Mater asked. Lightning sighed again and looked over at Flo's Café, where his ex girlfriend was talking to Flo.

"Partly," Lightning finally answered after moments of silence. "We're still friends. I just didn't love her like that. Girls. You know."

"I don't like girls either," Mater declared. Lightning turned to him in surprise.

"You…don't?" Lightning hastened to ask.

"Never really understood 'em," Mater went on. "I never used to have feelings for 'em and don't now."

"Oh. Cool," Lightning said. "Well I'll help you find someone. But not Doc-he's _mine._" Mater laughed. "He's all yours, buddy." He began to drive backwards. "Lightnin' and Doc, parked under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N, er-T."

"Shh! He'll hear you!" Lightning called, but he had to laugh. Mater never did have the best spelling.

"Hear what?" Lightning heard from behind him, and he yelled in surprise and laughed innocently.

"Huh?" Lightning laughed again. "Oh, hey Doc. Er, nothing. You didn't…_hear _what he said, did you?"

"No," Doc replied, and Lightning exhaled in relief. "What was I not supposed to hear?"

"Nothing! N-Nothing," Lightning stuttered, but unfortunately Doc chose this time to follow him to Flo's café.

Doc just wouldn't drop it. "Kid, you're hiding something and I know it."

"Hiding? I would _never _hide anything…from you…" Lightning began, but he was driving backwards and so he bumped into a stack of cones and knocked them over by accident. "Whoops…heh…"

"We need to talk, boy."

"About what?" Lightning continued to play innocent. He would _not _give in. He gritted his teeth to keep his longtime secret to himself.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I do?" Lightning was still driving backwards and this time he knocked over a sign and some cones, causing Red to drive away in tears. He sighed. This was really hard. Damn these feelings. Double unfortunately, Lightning backed into the wall of Guido and Luigi's tire shop, and Doc continued to move forward until he was pressing Lightning against the sign. Lightning's eyes were wide, and Doc did not break his gaze on Lightning's eyes until he let the red car go.

"Heh…" Lightning stuttered again. Real smooth, Lightning. He's got no idea.

Lightning's sarcasm was interrupted when Doc said, "We're going to talk about this whether you like it or not. My garage, six o' clock. Be there or I'm gonna hunt Mater down and make him tow you there." Lightning only grinned at him, and Doc rolled his eyes and disappeared into his garage.

This was not going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning was nervous and he kept checking the time. 5:45, 5:48, 5:52...At around 5:57 he headed over to Doc's garage and knocked. "Doc?"

"Ah," Doc said, and grinned. "You decided to show up. Come in."

Lightning gulped and slowly drove in. Doc scared him sometimes, and this was one of those times. "So…am I in trouble?"

"No, no, no," Doc reassured him, grinning. "I just wanted to ask you what you've been…hiding."

Lightning swallowed again. "H-hiding?"

"Yes, hiding," Doc repeated, growing impatient. "Come on, kid, just tell me. You know it'll feel great to get it off your chest if you do. Did you break something? Damage something? We can repair it, you know."

"Not…physically," Lightning said as Doc once again tried to back him into a wall. Why did Doc always do that?

"Physically," Doc echoed, and then widened his eyes in realization. "You're in love, aren't you! With…Flo?"

"No!"

"Lizzie?"

"No…"

"Red?

"_No._" Honestly, where did Doc get these ideas? "Then who is it?" Lightning gulped for the millionth time that night, it seemed. His heart was pounding furiously.

Doc widened his eyes in even more realization. "Lightning, you can tell me. Is it me?"

Lightning's heart dropped into his stomach, and tears welled in his eyes before he sped out of the garage. "Lightning!" Doc chased him all the way to the Cozy Cone motel, but Lightning was too fast for him and he managed to get the door to number one closed before Doc could enter.

Doc stared at the closed door, stunned. Lightning was in love with him. His Lightning. The boy he loved like a son, was crushing on him.

Now, it seemed, it was time to question Mater. The tow truck was Lightning's best friend and there was no secrets between the two, so Mater probably knew of Lightning's infatuation.

"Mater. I need to talk to you."

"Okay. What's up, Doc?" Mater asked, driving backwards.

"Is Lightning in love with me?" Mater widened his eyes. Doc got to the point right away, and he didn't seem to be embarrassed about asking.

"Uh, I don't know what yer talkin' about," Mater said.

"Mater, just tell me. He already knows I know, I'm just trying to prove it," Doc informed.

"How do you know he knows you know?" Mater questioned, and Doc laughed.

"Because I asked him and he sped into his cone without another word, and he was crying," Doc told Mater. "That's how I know he knows I know."

Mater laughed too. "Okay, fine, yes, he's in love with ya. But I doubt he wants ya to know."

Doc smiled. "Thanks, Mater."

"Anytime," Mater said. "Oh, and by the way, the code to get into his cone is 05941."

Doc nodded. "05941," he repeated. "Thanks, Mater!" he called as he drove to the Cozy Cone. He pressed the code in and Lightning turned around when he heard the door open. How did Doc get the code?

_Mater_. Lightning was going to change his code, and he would _never _give _anyone _his code again. "What do you want?"

"Kid, listen," Doc said, going over to him. "I'm not mad at you."

Lightning stared at his mentor in surprise. "You're not?"

Doc smiled slightly and shook his head. "I was your age once, too. I know how it feels. It can tear you apart." He nuzzled Lightning affectionately, and Lightning's heart lifted as he gave in and nuzzled Doc back.

"I'm sorry-" Lightning began, but he was cut off.

"Don't be," Doc murmured, and connected his lips with Lightning's.

Lightning was in pure bliss. He pressed himself against Doc and moaned into his love's mouth. He had never kissed another male, and it felt exceedingly good. Doc poked Lightning's teeth with his tongue, demanding entrance, and Lightning granted it.

"It's about time," they heard next, and both cars sprang apart.

"Mater," Lightning growled. "I'm gonna get you!"

"Better run, boy," Doc added, and Mater yelped as he found himself being chased by the new couple. He secretly smiled-he was happy for his best friend. This was something that Lightning had wanted for a long time, and he was glad that he helped Lightning get it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning and Doc took things slowly after that. They exchanged their "I love you"s two months after they got together, and they went on a really romantic date five months into their relationship and made love for the first time.

Doc's birthday was coming up, and Lightning planned to propose but he was even more nervous than when he'd first confessed to the blue car. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Doc, but what if his mentor and lover said no? He didn't think he'd ever be able to live with that.

"Just remember, Stickers," Sally said. "He loves you."

"He loves me," Lightning repeated, and grinned.

Sally rolled her eyes as she pushed Lightning forward to where Doc was waiting. "Of course he loves you, you've been together for seven months you paranoid racecar."

Lightning laughed. "Thanks, Sally. A lot. For everything." Sally grinned and nodded as she watched her ex approach Doc and share a brief kiss with him before heading off to the Cozy Cone.

"I have something to show you," Lightning informed as the door slowly opened, and Doc gasped when he saw the candles and food and roses laying around in the room.

"It's…it's beautiful," Doc gasped, and Lightning smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. "Did you do all this…for _me_?"

"Yes," Lightning declared proudly, because I love you."

Doc smiled and, without another word, led Lightning over to the blankets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Doc!" Lightning screamed two hours later, and he finally managed his second orgasm of the night (not day, he'd given Doc an earlier birthday present). He sighed when he was breathing normally and nuzzled Doc lovingly.

"That was amazing, kid," Doc murmured. "Absolutely perfect."

Lightning nodded, knowing that it was time. He couldn't resist any longer. "Doc, I just want to say something. When I first came to Radiator Springs, I thought I had it all. I was going to be the star of DINOCO, I was going to win the Piston Cup. But when I met you, I…it was love at first sight for me.r Doc smiled but didn't say anything. "Instantly I fell in love with you, and that…that was why it looked like I hated you so much. I wanted to make you look like the car that I wouldn't ever fall in love with out of anyone. And I did, and if you'll just let me keep doing that, I think I'm going to be okay. We'll be okay." He reached for the engagement ring he'd gotten and showed it to Doc. "Doc Hudson, will you please become my husband?"

Doc, who was too shocked to even say anything, simply leaned forward and connected his lips with Lightning in the most passionate kiss he had ever found himself in. "Yes," Doc choked when he pulled back. "I will. I'll marry you." Lightning smiled as Doc's lips moved from his own lips to his neck, and he closed his eyes and allowed the third erection to happen, right into Doc's mouth. And so things moved forward from there, which we will learn about in the next chapters.


End file.
